Out with the old,in with the new
by Bella Jackson
Summary: Rachel moves back to Lima after her uncles die.. After joining glee drama ensues. Read and enjoy. Rated t for cursing and etc.
1. The beginIng

Sorry** for deleting my stories, I just couldn't think of anything. **

**Summary: Rachel moves back toLima. Andgroins glee drama will ensure.**

!#$%^&*((()))

Rachel's POV_  
_

New story on iPod so sorry if u thought was an update.

an sorry for not updating but I'm on vacation and probably can't get to a computer so her ya go.

This is Sophmore year. 1season was Freshman are differences

1) Quinn was never pregnent

2) she used puck for popularity

3) Artie Tina never dated

Rachel's pov

I can not believe it. My uncles just died so I have to live with my mom in Lima. I used to live with my uncles in new York for a scholarship. I took a deep breathe as I stepped on the plane.

3 hours later

I got off the plane to see my mom, Shelby Corcorran, her disgusting boyfriend. I also saw my best friend(who I have a huge Cush on) and his family. Noah, mom, Rebakkah(Noah's mom), Beth (his sister), and uhhh Steve.

I had to go to bed to sleep for school.

Next day

I got up and groaned. I put on light blue skinny jeans with a white tank top that went close to the hips then lowered. It layer at the top with two strings and beads. I paired it with black boots that went just past my thigh. I put on bangles and a bulky necklace. I grabbed a cardigan and my bag.

Bye mom! Going to school I yelled as I grabbed an apple.

As I walked into the office I spotted Noah or known as "puck" to his peers trying to hit on a girl.

Hi I said to the secretary I'm new where should I go?

She told me to go to miss. pillsubury,the guidance consular.

I walked in and noticed my moms friends will schuester there.

Hi I'm new the office told me to come down.

Oh! The ginger lady said in a sweet voice you must be Rachel coroccoran here's you schedul.

Of course I had to have first.

He made me do that tell us about yourself thing.

Well I lives with my uncles in the empire state and just moved back with my mom. Mm! I can play piano and have been dancing since I was kid. That's it.


	2. Chapter 3

**After school ended mr. Schuester cornered me and asked me to play piano. The blonde girl I recognized as Quinn gave me notes and said "don't mess up new girl".**

I started the cord son the piano.

Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

[Chorus]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

As the smoke clears

I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

[Bridge]

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like i'm made of glass

Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

She was blaming Noah for braking her heart when it was visa versa.

Everyone clapped and said

"great job, anybody else". I do Noah said. He got his guitar out and began to play.

Send "Teardrops On My Guitar" Ringtone to your Cell

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Drew talks to me

I laugh 'cause it's just so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

He walked around but I soo loved him...wait loved. But he was so handsome. The theme of this week was friendship.

The next day

I got up and curled my hair and pinned the two sides of my hair to the back. I put on an Aeropostale navy skirt, with a white cami inside. Then a put a red blouse with black blue,and whit checks and tucked it into the skirt. I put on a pair of cowboy boots when Steve walked in. I grabbed my bag while he was saying how soon he would be my stepdaddy. Keep dreaming I told him. When I walked from my locker noah grabbed my hand and swung it. You should audition for glee he told me.

I laughed and said"no'. Please he begged. Fine.

At glee. Can I audition I said. Yes replied. I began

Send "On My Own" Ringtone to your Cell

Eponine

And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to

without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to

And now the night is near

Now I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night

When everybody else is sleeping

I think of him and then I'm happy

With the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

[ From: . ]

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world would go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own

He told me ya.

It's. On my iPod my uncle in dublin has wifi. I want 5 reviews In total to update.

You have a boyfriend?

Ya his name is ...

O! He's my brother


End file.
